


to repress one's feelings

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Und alles ist anders ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phase 0

to repress one's feelings

Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich bin gespannt, wie die Reaktionen hierauf sind...  
Falls es denn Reaktionen gibt.  
(In meinem Umfeld hat es bereits für pures Entsetzen gesorgt ...)

 

to repress one's feelings  
Jahrelang hatte er gekämpft, um seine Position, um seine Familie und darum nicht entdeckt zu werden. Zu hart hatte er gearbeitet, zu viel erreicht, sowohl im Beruflichen, als auch in seinem Privatleben. Und niemand hatte eine Ahnung, dass Clas Brede Bråthen ein Omega war.  
Es war auch so einfach gewesen, damals. Damals, bevor man damit begonnen hatte regelmäßig zu testen und in jedem Pass die Genetik vermerkt werden musste. Mit Geschick und Geld, zu jener Zeit eher mit Geschick als Geld, war es ihm gelungen nicht nur unentdeckt zu bleiben. Nein, er hatte sich schließlich vom einfachen Athleten hochgearbeitet, bis zum Sportchef.   
Er hatte sich auch eine Familie geschaffen. Hege, eine farblose Beta, hatte die genetische Orientierung nicht interessiert, als er begonnen hatte ihr den Hof zu machen. Sie hatte seinen Antrag akzeptiert, ihn geheiratet und sogar Kinder bekommen. Es waren natürlich nicht seine Kinder ... Zumindest war er nicht der Vater, konnte er doch dank seiner Genetik keine Kinder zeugen, aber er liebte seine Vier über alles…  
Seit Jahren schon nahm er die Tabletten, offiziell natürlich nur Vitamine, und unterdrückte damit Hitze für Hitze für Hitze. Er kannte es schon längst nicht mehr anders und hatte den Glauben daran, jemals einen Alpha zu finden, schon lange aufgegeben. Als Junge hatte er, wie wohl jeder Omega von einem Alpha geträumt, dem strahlenden Ritter in weißer Rüstung auf einem weißen Pferd ... Und später, als denn aus dem ungelenken Teenager ein junger Mann und Athlet geworden war und die kindlichen Träume lange hinter ihm zurück geblieben und vergessen worden waren, da hatte er oftmals Mühe gehabt sich in Gegenwart der Alphas, von denen es im Skisprungteam zu wimmeln schien, zu beherrschen. Er hatte ihn suchen wollen, er hatte an den anderen Sportlern schnuppern, er hatte prüfend wittern wollen, ob die Genetik passen würde, und das alles nur, um einen geeigneten Partner für sich zu finden. Seine Instinkten hatten ihm die Erfüllung des genetischen Imperativs aufzwingen wollen, er hatte den Einen finden sollen … Aber, Clas war stark genug gewesen und die Medikamente außerdem auch so hoch dosiert, dass er der Versuchung, dem süßen Diktat, das seine Genetik ihm einzuflüstern versuchte, immer widerstanden hatte.  
Jahrelang.  
Aber jetzt, heute nach all den vergeblichen Jahren, in denen er nicht gesucht hatte, glaubte er es erneut zu spüren. Er hatte versucht das Gefühl zu verdrängen. Die innerliche Zerrissenheit, das Prickeln, weder angenehm, noch unangenehm, sondern eher unwirklich im Nacken und eine plötzliche Angespanntheit in Alkohol zu ertränken, alles davon zu schwemmen. Und erst schien es auch zu funktionieren, aber dann hatte er ihn plötzlich wahrgenommen, einen unbekannten, erregenden Geruch. Schnee, Eis, salziges Meer, Wellen, Wind und dunkle Schokolade schienen durch den Raum zu wehen und ließen den Omega beinahe wohlig erschaudern, während seine Finger sich zugleich fester um den Stiel des zierlichen Sektglases schlossen. „Clas? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Alles in Ordnung?“, stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Alex den plötzlich erblassenden Sportchef, dessen Hand zittrig nach Halt suchte, „Du wirkst ziemlich … angespannt.“ „Ich glaube...“, als eine weitere Duftwelle ihn traf und neuerliche, wundersame Phantasien von einem unbekannten Alpha in seinem Verstand erschuf, schloss Clas die Augen und stellte das Glas etwas heftiger als nötig auf die Bar, bevor er mit einem leidenden Laut seinen Blick langsam und prüfend durch den Raum wandern ließ, „ … Ich glaube, ich werde krank.“


	2. Phase 1

Die meisten Personen im Raum kannte Clas. Einige bereits seit Jahren, einige kürzer: Einige waren nur Gesichter zu einem Namen, andere Bekannte und wenige würde er als gute Freunde bezeichnen. Niemand hier kannte sein Geheimnis, obwohl andererseits beinahe jede Akte im Laufe der Zeit über seinen Schreibtisch gegangen war, so dass er die Genetik von fast jeder anwesenden Person kannte.  
Dort drüben, stand neben einer der albernen, weihnachtlich geschmückten Minitannen Tom Hilde. Der Langhaarige war durch und durch Omega, noch immer ungebunden, nach beginnender Hitze riechend und auch bekannt dafür seine Sexualität offen auszuleben und flirtete über ein Glas hinweg mit Daniel Andre Tande, einem sichtlichen interessierten Alpha, während Jokke, ein weiterer Alpha, von Toms beginnender Paarungsbereitschaft angelockt, langsam näher kam und sehnsüchtig zu schnuppern schien. Unweit von diesem Dreiergespann entdeckte Clas schließlich auch den kleinen Beta Forfang mitsamt seiner Freundin, deren Namen Clas bereits nach der Vorstellung wieder vergessen gehabt hatte. Uninteressiert betrachtete er kurz das junge Paar, das sich gegenseitig filmte, bevor er schließlich den Kopf schüttelte und weiter nach der Quelle des lockenden, ihn in seiner Nase kitzelnden Alphageruchs suchte. Rune, ebenfalls ein Alpha, hatte einen Arm um die Taille seiner Freundin geschlungen und zog die blonde Alpha enger in seine Arme. Marthes glückliches und zufriedenes Lächeln, als Rune sie nun küsste, hinterließ auch in Clas‘ Bauch ein angenehmes wohliges und warmes Gefühl. Dennoch sah er schnell von dem turtelnden Paar weg, als er spürte, dass seine Sinne hoffnungslos überreizt schienen und somit die gefährlichen Instinkte eines Omegas, die er in all den Jahren beinahe vergessen gehabt glaubte, die Überhand zu gewinnen drohten. Stattdessen ließ er nun seinen Blick weiter über die, in lockeren Gruppen zusammenstehenden Anwesenden wandern.  
Ein Lachen weckte schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit und eilig, in der Hoffnung einer möglichen Ablenkung, suchte er die Quelle und fand sie nach kurzer Suche in einem hochgewachsenen, dunkelblonden Alpha.  
Lars Haugvad saß im Halbschatten auf einem der bequemen Cocktailsessel am anderen Ende des Raumes, und das Licht der etwas weiter entfernten Lampe, brachte den Inhalt seines Glases zum Glitzern, als er sich nun zu einer anderen Gestalt, die weiter entfernt, noch im Dunkeln versteckt saß, vorbeugte. Clas konnte nicht verstehen, was der Physiotherapeut nun sagte, sein Blick klebte aber dennoch wie verzaubert an einem dunklen Schatten, der, als er sich nun seinerseits zu Lars beugte, langsam Konturen zu gewinnen schien.  
Der Sportchef war erstaunt, was das Licht zeigte.  
Das gleiche blonde Haar und die gleiche markante Nase, so schien es Clas im ersten Moment, als er den fremden Alpha nun selbstvergessen musterte.  
„Ah, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Lars die Nervensäge mitgeschleppt hat … Ich sollte wohl verhindern, dass er wieder mit Tom was ausheckt ...“, Alex‘ Stimme riss ihn aus der gedankenverlorene Betrachtung des Fremden und er blinzelte kurz, bevor er sich endlich sicher genug fühlte, um zu sprechen, ohne dass man die frisch geweckte Lust in seiner Stimme hören könnte, „Wen?“ Noch immer klang seine Stimme zumindest in seinen Ohren seltsam belegt, aber der Trainer schien das nicht zu bemerken, er deutete nur knapp auf die beiden sich so ähnlich sehenden Alphas, die beide mittlerweile aufgestanden waren und sich zu einer kleinen Gruppe, bestehend aus Lars‘ ehemaligen Schützlingen, den Skispringerinnen, gesellt hatten, „Anders … Lars‘ Zwilling … Er ist wie Lars, nur ohne Manieren ...“  
Schweigend betrachteten die beiden Älteren, wie die Zwillinge erst mit den Frauen flirteten und Lars plötzlich aus der Gruppe heraustretend, seinen Omega in seine Arme zog. Der Physiotherapeut hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf die blonde Mähne seines Omegas, bevor er, ohne Fannemel loszulassen, wieder zu der Gruppe zurückkehrte und ohne zu zögern wieder an den Gesprächen teilnahm.  
„Anders?“, erkundigte sich Clas, die hochgewachsene Gestalt des Zwillings musternd, „Warum ist er hier?“ „Entweder um irgendeinen Omega zu deflorieren, Fanni zu ärgern oder um mal mit Tom zusammen Chaos zu verbreiten.“, auch Alex betrachtete den Alpha von Kopf bis Fuß und zuckte schließlich ergeben mit den Schultern, „Oder vielleicht auch alles? Vermutlich wird er wird zusammen mit Tom irgendwas aushecken, währenddessen Fanni ärgern und danach wie das letzte Mal mit Tom Sex in Lars‘ Büro zu haben … Und ich hab denn morgen wieder die Beschwerde auf dem Schreibtisch ...“  
Clas nickte nur und zuckte zusammen, als sein Körper plötzlich förmlich zu kribbeln schien. Er hob den Kopf und schluckte, da sein Mund doch plötzlich unglaublich trocken zu sein schien, als die im Licht unheimlich dunkel funkelnden Augen von Anders sehr interessiert wirkend, über ihn glitten und die rosigen Lippen des Alphas sich zu einem knappen Lächeln verzogen.  
Seine Instinkten rieten ihm nun zur Flucht. Nein, sie schrien nach Fluch und versuchten gleichzeitig doch auch ihn sanft flüsternd in die Arme des Alphas zu treiben, so dass er, in einem Körper, dem er nicht vertrauen konnte und der ihm nicht gehorchen wollte, einfach nur starren konnte, als Anders sich zu seinem Bruder beugte und fragend in seine Richtung nickte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was der Alpha wissen wollte und er fürchtete sich vor der Antwort, die Lars seinem Bruder geben mochte.  
Wahrscheinlich war es mittlerweile aber auch für jeden Anwesenden im Saal ersichtlich, was Clas wirklich war, welcher genetischen Gruppe er angehörte. Zumindest hatte er es das Gefühl, dass all die Jahre des Versteckspielens nun an diesem Punkt vollkommen umsonst gewesen waren und jeder die wahre Genetik des stolzen und mächtigen Sportchefs wittern könnte.  
Alles um ihn herum schien plötzlich unheimlich still zu sein, die Gespräche und Alex‘ Worte, als er einfach und ohne zu merken, dass Clas ihm schon lange nicht mehr zuhörte, wurden unverständlich über dem Rauschen in seinen Ohren, als Anders sich nun aus der Gruppe löste. Alles um ihn herum schien auf einmal in Zeitlupe abzulaufen, Und dennoch konnte er den Blick nicht von dem hochgewachsenen Alpha nehmen, der sich selbstbewusst durch die Menschen schob und schließlich, mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln vor Trainer und Sportchef stehen blieb.  
Die blauen Augen streiften Alexander zwar nur kurz, aber dennoch konnte Clas das unwillige Knurren, als jemand anders die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Alphas besaß, nicht unterdrücken. Daraufhin lag der fragende, blaue Blick nun schwer und voller Neugier auf dem Sportchef und die vollen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem gewinnenden Lächeln, bevor er Alexander fragend ansah und knapp in Clas' Richtung nickte, „Dein Omega?“


	3. Phase 2

Alex schien, ganz im Gegensatz zu Clas, von der Vorstellung eher amüsiert zu sein und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Sektglas, bevor er sich an den Sportchef wandte, „Clas, das ist Anders, Lars‘ überflüssiger Zwilling.“ „Clas.“, der Alpha rollte den Namen auf seiner Zunge herum und Clas wand hastig den Blick ab, als er spürte, wie seine Wangen sich erwärmten und räusperte sich, während er als halbherzige Begrüßung zumindest ein knappes Nicken zustande brachte, „Haugvad.“ „Und, willst du ihn mir nicht auch vorstellen, Alexander?“, eine subtile Feindschaft für den Alpha war deutlich aus Anders‘ Tonfall herauszuhören und ein kalter Schauer lief über Clas‘ Rücken, als der jüngere Alpha sich zu Alex lehnte und ihn dabei kurz am Arm berührte, „Wo sind denn deine viel gerühmten Manieren hin, Österreicher?“ „Die kann ich mir bei dir ja sparen.“, auch Alexanders‘ Tonfall war angestrengt und obwohl er nicht wissen konnte, welches die wahre Genetik des Sportchefs war, handelte er ohne nachzudenken. Kurzerhand schob er sich beschützend zwischen Clas und den jungen Alpha, der nun aber lachend die Hände hob, „Keine Angst, Österreicher. Ich nehme ihn dir sicher nicht weg. Ich wollte nur meine Manieren ausgraben und euch gratulieren … Lars hat gesagt, dein Omega hätte im Frühjahr geworf … ein Kind bekommen?“   
Clas kannte den Trainer gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dessen Blick bei der Erwähnung seiner kleinen Tochter nun sicher weicher werden wurde und das stolze Nicken konnte er, auch wenn Alex noch immer halb mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, zumindest erahnen, „Isa.“ „Isa? Ich hätte euch einen … passenderen Namen zugetraut.“, wieder streifte der Blick seltsam prüfend Clas und bevor Alex reagieren konnte, hatte Anders den Österreicher kurzerhand beiseite gedrängt und beugte sich nun zu dem überraschten Clas, „Etwas aus einer anderen … Altersklasse.“ Alex drehte sich hastig um, während Clas wie erstarrt den viel zu nahen Alpha musterte und schließlich empört die Luft anhielt, als Anders letztlich auch noch seinen Bauch tätschelte, „Aber immerhin seid ihr zwei wohl sehr fruchtbar …“ Wieder wanderte der Blick über Clas, der nun mittlerweile sichtlich Mühe hatte, sich zu beherrschen, „Na ja, wenn ich mir den alten Mann hier richtig ansehe, habt ihr ja auch nicht mehr viel Zeit für eure Familienplanung… Also, nochmals Glückwunsch.“   
Alex, der nach den gemeinsamen Jahren die Miene des Sportchefs sehr wohl zu lesen verstand und ahnte, was nun folgen würde, trat mit einem wissenden Lächeln zurück. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, mit dem Fuß beinahe gelangweilt auftippen und sich dabei gemütlich gegen die Bar lehnend, beobachtete der österreichische Alpha ruhig das weitere Geschehen, das sich nun wahrscheinlich vor seinen Augen abspielen würde.   
Clas‘ Lächeln war gefährlich und scharf, als er er nun die Hand des Alphas von seinem Bauch nahm und sie in einem, wie Alex an der plötzlich angespannten Miene des jüngeren Alphas erkennen konnte, sehr festen Griff gefangen hielt. Seine Augen funkelten unheilvoll und seine Stimme war scharf wie gesplittertes Glas, als der Sportchef den erstaunen Alpha mit einem kräftigen Ruck zu sich zog, „Lass mich raten, deine Eltern haben versäumt dich mal richtig übers Knie zu legen?“   
Für einen kurzen Moment schwieg der Jüngere überrascht, aber schnell trat wieder ein Funkeln in die blauen Augen und auch das Grinsen kehrte auf das feingeschnittene Gesicht zurück, als seine eh nur halbherzige Gegenwehr endgültig erlahmte und Anders zwischen Clas und Alex, der noch immer an der Bar gelehnt zusah, hin- und hersah und sich nachdenklich und selbstzufrieden über die vollen Lippen leckte, „Ist das etwa ein Angebot? Hast du denn aber auch brav deinen Alpha gefragt? Oder … Nein? Dann vielleicht einen Dreier? Mmmmh ...“ „Anders ...“, obgleich die Vorstellung dem jungen Alpha nahe zu sein und sich ihm hinzugeben, an seiner Selbstbeherrschung rüttelten, gelang es Clas durch seine jahrelange Erfahrung als erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann seine Fassade zu bewahren. Das leise, sehnsüchtig Seufzen, das ihm, als Anders ihn nun mit großen, beinahe naiv unschuldig wirkenden Augenaufschlag, der sein dreckiges Grinsen Lügen zu strafen schienen, ansah zu entkommen drohte, tarnte er als Räuspern. Seine Hand tätschelte kurz die braungebrannte Wange, aber selbst diese kurze Berührung rüttelte wieder an den Grundfesten seiner Selbstbeherrschung, so dass Clas‘ Finger nun den Kragen umfassten und ihn fast schon behutsam richtete. Danach umfassten die kräftigen Finger des Omegas den Krawattenknoten, den der Omega irgendwann gelockert zu haben schien und zog Anders, für einen kurzen, wunderbaren Moment noch einmal zu sich, bevor er den Knoten wieder hochschob und süffisant lächelnd noch einmal die Wange tätschelte, „Anders, Anders … Du solltest erst mal erwachsen werden, bevor du dich an die großen Jungs heranwagst. Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen wollt … meine Frau wartet auf mich ...“ Clas nickte dem österreichischen Alpha auffordernd zu und sofort trat Alex an seine Seite, während Anders an seiner Unterlippe knabbernd den Hintern des Sportchefs wohlgefällig betrachtete.

„Wer ist Clas?“, Stunden später lag bäuchlings auf der Couch seines Bruders und schaltete eine Weile lustlos durch die Fernsehprogramme, bevor er sich mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen herum wälzte und seinen Bruder, auf dessen Schoss sein Alpha schlief, betrachtete. Lars, der müde eine von Fannis blonden Strähnen um seinen Finger wickelte, sah überrascht auf, „Clas?“ „Clas. Soll ich es dir buchstabieren? Groß … Graumeliert … Salz und Pfefferbart … Riecht ein bisschen nach … Ich weiß auch nicht ...“, der Zwilling machte sich, da er aus Erfahrung wusste, dass der kleine Omega nicht so leicht aufzuwecken war, keine Mühe leiser zu sprechen und klang auch schon etwas genervt, so dass Lars schließlich amüsiert schmunzelte, „Clas Brede Bråthen.“ Anders wartete einen Moment, aber als klar wurde, dass sein Bruder nicht weitersprechen wollte, seufzte er erneut und fuhr sich impulsiv durch die blonden Haare, „Und das sagt mir nun … was?“ „Sportchef? Mein Chef?“, zählte Lars an seinen Fingern ab und lächelte dann selbstgefällig, „Und übrigens ein Alpha ...“ „Echt?“, Anders runzelte die Stirn und nagte kurz an seiner Unterlippe, „Dann habe ich wohl umsonst zum Baby gratuliert?“ „Zum Baby …?“, Lars blinzelte verwirrt, seine langen Finger hörten nun erstmals auf mit Fannis Haaren zu spielen und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er plötzlich verstand, „Du hast … Oh Gott … Nicht wirklich … Du hast …? Clas?!?“ Lars krümmte sich bei der Vorstellung vor Lachen, während Anders ihn trotzig ansah und bockig die Arme verschränkte, „Sehr komisch … Was sollte ich denn sonst bitte denken? LARS! VERDAMMT! LARS! DAS IST NICHT … DAS IST NICHT LUSTIG! NICHT IM GERINGSTEN LUSTIG! GAR NICHT!“  
Fanni blinzelte verwirrt, als das laute Lachen beider Zwillinge ihn schließlich doch weckte.


End file.
